Naughty NEIGH-bors!
by Hark431
Summary: Trixie, annoyed with Lyra and Bon-Bon's antics, breaks up their friendship. But when both Lyra and Bon-Bon want to be Trixie's new friend, The Great and Powerful Trixie must get these two ponies back together. I do not own any characters or plots. All rights go to their respective owners. First fanfic, so please give any advice or comments.


First of all, I do not own the characters or plots in this story. Credit goes to respective owners. Secondly, I chose these characters because I thought this episode best fits these friends. **NOTE** : italics mean Trixie's magic. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE NOT CAUGHT UP ON SEASON 5

 **Trixie:** Wow. Trixie, this is this is going to be the Greatest and Most Powerful trick you've ever thought of. Congratulations.

Suddenly, Trixie hears laughter outside her wagon. She looks outside and sees Lyra and Bon-Bon laughing and blowing bubbles.

Bon-Bon whispers something into her bubble and blows it towards Lyra.

POP!

 **Bon-Bon Bubble** : Hi Lyra

Lyra giggles, whispers something into her bubble and blows it towards Bon-Bon

 **Lyra Bubble:** Hi Bon-Bon

Bon-Bon giggles, but Trixie looks annoyed and suddenly has a mischievous look on her face.

 **Bon-Bon:** (whispering into bubble) Lyra you're my best friend in all of Ponyville.

Bon-Bon's bubble starts floating towards Lyra but unseen by Bon-Bon, Trixie casts a spell on the bubble.

Lyra looks excited as she listens to the bubble pop

 ** _Bon-Bon Bubble_** **:** Lyra you're the dumbest pony I've ever had the misfortune to know.

Lyra looking sad whispers something into her bubble and blows it towards Bon-Bon.

 **Lyra Bubble:** Do you really think that Bon-Bon?

 **Bon-Bon** : (whispering into bubble) Of course Lyra, anypony with eyes can see that?

Bon-Bon's bubble floats to Lyra and a bubble comes back to Bon-Bon.

 **Lyra Bubble** : Yeah well, I think you're ugly.

Bon-Bon looks shocked and another bubble appears.

 **Lyra Bubble:** The colors in your mane are ugly.

 **Smaller Lyra Bubble:** (raspberry noise)

 **Even Smaller Lyra Bubble:** (smaller raspberry noise)

Confused, Bon-Bon blows another bubble

 **Bon-Bon** : (talking into bubble) Lyra, what are you talking about?

Another bubble comes towards Bon-Bon but Trixie casts a spell on this bubble as well.

 ** _Lyra Bubble_** : Bon-Bon I no longer wish to know you, you give earth ponies a bad name.

Trixie giggling sinisterly, starts sending more bubbles towards Lyra and Bon-Bon, while both ponies seem hurt, confused, and oblivious to what Trixie is doing.

 ** _Lyra Bubble:_** If I had a bit for every brain you don't have, I'd have one bit.

 ** _Bon-Bon Bubble_** : Hey Lyra, I heard there's a club meeting today. For HUMAN WANNABE'S!

Lyra looks mad.

 **Lyra:** Well, that makes you a big dummy, you dummy!

Bon-Bon also looks mad

 **Bon-Bon:** Yeah, well, that means uhh… so are you!

 **Lyra:** Well you're a background pony!

 **Bon-Bon:** What's that?

Trixie pulls up a chair and starts drinking a hay smoothie as she watches the fight she has started

 **Lyra:** It's what you are

 **Bon-Bon:** Well you're a bigger one.

 **Lyra:** Well, you're still yellow and you know what else is yellow?

 **Bon-Bon:** What?!

 **Lyra:** You

 **Bon-Bon** : Oh yeah? Well it doesn't matter what you call me 'cause I never want to see you again anyway!

Both ponies storm off to their houses

 **Bon-Bon:** Ah Horse Feathers!

Bon-Bon slams the door

Lyra tries to twist her door knob but fails do to her hooves. Lyra looks sad, forgetting that she's a unicorn.

 **Trixie:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UGH!

Trixie's laughter suddenly cuts off when the straw she was drinking out of her smoothie gets stuck in her throat. Trixie's face turns purple, her left eye says "K" and her right eye says "O". Flashes appear in the background and she passes out drooling.

Lyra turns and sees Trixie

 **Lyra** : Oh my gosh! Trixie, you're choking. Trixie, I know what to do but I should wash my hooves first.

Lyra pauses for a moment

 **Lyra** : Oh well

Lyra uses her magic to blow air into Trixie, causing Trixie to inflate like a balloon. When Trixie blows the air out of her she spits out the straw which Lyra catches.

 **Lyra:** I did it

 **Trixie:** Wow! Lyra you saved the Great and Powerful Trixie.

 **Lyra** : I did?

Trixie: Yup! You're a real friend

 **Lyra** : Friend? (holds Trixie) Frieeend!

 **Trixie:** (nervously) Yes Lyra, we're friends (she backs up)… JUST friends.

Lyra levitates Trixie back to Trixie's wagon as Bon-Bon watches from afar

 **Lyra:** So what're we gonna do tonight, best friend?

 **Trixie:** Well, Trixie was gonna practice her magic act for a show.

 **Lyra:** Really? I love magic shows

 **Bon-Bon** : Ah who needs those ponies anyway? They're no fun right Lyr.. Oh yeah

Meanwhile, at Trixie's wagon

 **Trixie:** The Great and Powerful Trixie will begin by setting the mood with music

Lyra begins clapping her hooves excitedly

 **Lyra:** Whoo! Music! Magic! Yeah!

Trixie smiles, plays the music on her record player but Lyra immediately falls asleep, annoying Trixie

Back to Bon-Bon

 **Bon-Bon:** What am I worried about? I got plenty of friends. I can name 3 right off the bat.

Bon-Bon hesitates, sits for a moment, pulls out a pen and draws smiley faces on three of her hooves. Bon-Bon smiles with tears in her eyes

 **Bon-Bon:** (sadly) The gang's all here

Outside Trixie is using her magic to try and levitate Lyra home. Not realizing Lyra is heavier than she looks and Trixie's neck snaps.

 **Trixie:** OWWW! TRIXIE'S NECK! TR…TRIXIE THREW OUT HER NECK!

Bon-Bon sees this and smiles

 **Bon-Bon:** This is my chance!

Bon-Bon runs towards Trixie

 **Trixie:** Bon-Bon? No stay back

 **Bon-Bon:** Don't worry Trixie. I'm coming.

 **Trixie** : No, No, No get away from Trixie

 **Bon-Bon** : Hang on. I'll save you

Bon-Bon remembering her training as a secret agent in Canterlot puts on her spy shades

Trixie tries to run back to her wagon but her neck hurts

 **Trixie:** No, NO! Get away from Trixie! NO! NO!

 **Bon-Bon:** Hang on! (jumps)

 **Trixie** : NO! NO! GET AWAY!

Bon-Bon karate kicks Trixie in the neck

 **Trixie** : Oh! Trixie's ruined! She's…She's…Trixie feels great! Thanks, Bon-Bon! You're a real friend!

Bon-Bon has a big scary smile

 **Bon-Bon:** Friiieeend…

Trixie realizing what she said, looks worried.

 **Trixie:** No, no I didn't mean that, no-no

 **Bon-Bon:** Don't worry Trixie, ol pal. That's what friends are for

Bon-Bon grabs Trixie and they walk back to her wagon

 **Bon-Bon** : So dumb Lyra fell asleep on you huh? Some friend. A real friend would play music for you.

 **Trixie:** (intrigued) You play?

 **Bon-Bon** : Are you kidding? I've been playing bassinet for years!

Bon-Bon pulls one seemingly out of nowhere

 **Bon-Bon** : Give me an A buddy

Trixie gives an A note with her record player

 **Bon-Bon:** (singing) Trixie is my best friend in Ponyville

Bon-Bon immediately plays the bassinet horribly

 **Bon-Bon:** (singing) Trixie is my best friend in Equestria

Bon-Bon lets go of the bow and the bow accidently stabs Trixie's hat. Almost hitting her. Trixie looks mad

 **Bon-Bon:** (singing) Trixie…

Lyra pokes her head through Trixie's door

 **Lyra:** (singing) Likes Lyra more than Bon-Bon

Bon-Bon, looking mad, pushes Lyra out of the wagon

 **Bon-Bon:** And Lyra is a DIRTY, STINKY, ROTTEN, FRIEND STEALER!

Bon-Bon immediately notices she smashed Trixie's record player with her instrument

 **Bon-Bon:** Uh, I can fix this

Trixie looks infuriated and kicks Bon-Bon out

 **Bon-Bon:** So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow, Trixie! Call me!

 **Trixie** : Yuck! That was disgusting! Trixie feels like she needs to scrub herself.

Trixie goes to the back of her wagon where her private bathtub was. Pulls back the curtain and looks shocked.

 **Trixie** : AHHHH!

Lyra sitting in the bathtub with a smile

 **Lyra:** Hi Buddy! I kept it warm for you.

Lyra pulls out a scrub brush and soap

 **Trixie:** Lyra! Get Out! And put a towel on

Bon-Bon returns quickly hearing the scream

 **Bon-Bon** : What's the matter, Trixie, ol buddy

Noticing Lyra, Bon-Bon gasps

 **Bon-Bon:** Oh, ho-ho, so this is what I find, huh? My best friend and my ex-best friend and... [shown bath toys] …rubber bath toys!

Lyra and Bon-Bon both immediately start arguing as Trixie looks with a worried look on her face

 **Trixie:** AAAAAHHHH! This can't be happening to me!

Lyra and Bon-Bon both look worried as Trixie runs out of her wagon

 **Lyra and Bon-Bon** : Trixie? Where'd you go buddy?

Trixie hiding out in a nearby trashcan peaks her head out

 **Trixie** : Oh, this is nuts! I need a plan to get those two back together and out of my mane!

Back in Bon-Bon's house, Bon-Bon is reading a magazine as the doorbell rings a letter is pushed under the door. Then she smells it

 **Bon-Bon:** (happily) Trixie! (opens the letter) A dinner party? I'd love to!

Bon-Bon knocks on Trixie's door and Trixie answers smiling

 **Bon-Bon:** Did you miss me?

 **Trixie** : Come on in! You look stunning. (shuts door)

 **Bon-Bon** : I'd much rather dine with you than that lousy... (gasps when she sees Lyra) Say, what gives? I'm not sitting near that maniac!

 **Lyra** : Me neither! This was a setup!

 **Trixie:** I thought you two were my best friends

 **Lyra and Bon-Bon** : I AM you best friend!

Trixie smiles and pulls out a soda bottle

 **Trixie:** Well, how about some soda, girls?

Bon-Bon shows Trixie her glass

 **Bon-Bon** : Yes, please!

Trixie gives her some soda

 **Bon-Bon** : Thanks, friend (drinks)

 **Lyra** : How about some for your best friend?

Bon-Bon puts her glass in front of Lyra's, so she gets the soda instead of Lyra

 **Bon-Bon** : Thanks, best friend! [drinks]

 **Lyra** : Can I have some now, buddy?

 **Bon-Bon** : Wait, I need some more! [pours Bon-Bon another glass]

 **Lyra** : I still didn't get any! [Bon-Bon gives Lyra her soda]

 **Bon-Bon** : There ya go. More please! [Trixie fills her glass as Bon-Bon drinks it really fast]

 **Lyra** : [shows Trixie her glass] Trixie!

 **Bon-Bon:** [shows Trixie her glass] Trixie!

 **Lyra** : [shows Trixie her glass] Hey, Trixie!

 **Bon-Bon** : [shows Trixie her glass] Trixie!

 **Lyra** : [shows Trixie her glass] Trixie! [shows Trixie her glass again but it's still full] TRIXIE!

 **Trixie** : Lyra! Your glass is full!

 **Lyra** : Oh, yeah...

 **Bon-Bon:** [shows Trixie her glass] Trixie!

 **Lyra:** [shows Trixie her glass] Hey, Trixie!

 **Bon-Bon** : [shows Trixie her glass] Trixie!

 **Bon-Bon and Lyra** : [both show Trixie their glasses] Trixie!

 **Trixie** : Sorry, girls, I'm all out of pop. I'm gonna go get some more. [walks away] Why don't you just stay here and chat? [closes door.]

Then we see Bon-Bon and Lyra. They are extremely fat and not wanting to look at each other. Then Bon-Bon hiccups and a bubble floats up and pops that sounds like a burp. Both of them laugh and the entire wagon fills with bubbles as Trixie walks up to her door with a grocery bag.

Then an explosion and crashing sounds are heard

 **Trixie** : I should just walk away right now. [opens door to find her wagon destroyed] What a surprise... I invited them in, and I left them alone. Well, Trixie, what have we learned today?

Pieces around the door break

 **Bon-Bon** : Guess what, Trixie? [both hug]

 **Lyra** : Me and Bon-Bon are friends again!

 **Trixie** : Great, now go be friends somewhere else.

 **Bon-Bon:** Don't you want us to help you clean this up a little?

 **Trixie** : NO! Out!

Both walk out

 **Bon-Bon:** Psst, I think she's jealous.

 **Lyra:** How pathetic.

Trixie shuts door hard and when she turns around as a bubble comes and pops on the door which causes to fall on her

 **Trixie** : Ohhhhh, my neck


End file.
